Academy of Elements
by SharpShooter43
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Neville, Draco and Ginny never went to the Hogwarts, instead they went to a secret academy deep into the forest of Montenegra in Southern California.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry, Hermione, Neville, Draco and Ginny never went to the Hogwarts, instead they went to a secret academy deep into the forest of Montenegra in Southern California.

XXX Draco XXX

Draco Persei Malfoy was a pureblood. He lived with his parents, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, in Ireland and was the heir to the Malfoy legacy. He was always taught that he would go to Hogwarts and end up in Hogwarts.

That was until this woman came. The woman had black curly hair that fell in waves down her back and glasses framed her sharp gray eyes. She wore a knee length black skirt, a white button up tucked into the skirt, black pumps, a black blazer and green tie and gray tights.

"Draco, this is Ariana Mao. I used to go to Hogwarts with her until she transferred to a tight knit school in America." His mother introduced with a wide smile. His father was smiling a genuine smile which frankly scared Draco.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy. As Cissa explained I transferred to an American school. It is called Academy of Elements. It was made back in who knows when. Merlin himself started it with his wife and my ancestor, Romania Mao." Narcissa gave her a surprised look. "It is not known but the Academy of Elements are open to children good enough to embrace the power of Water, Earth, Fire, Air and/or Avatar. Avatar is all the elements combined." "If I may ask, Ms. Mae.. What are you?" Draco asked and she smiled. "I am a fire and earth controller and the head of Fire. We have classes to control your magic (normal subjects such as Potions, Charms, ect), classes to teach you to control your element or elements and electives."

"Where do we sign?" Lucius chuckled.

XXX Ginny XXX

"This is outrageous! My child is too young for school!"

Arthur Weasley frowned at that as his daughter, Ginny, a beautiful red headed girl with chocolate eyes ran out. "PAPA! Mum won't let me go to school!"

He hurried along with her to see a man calmly looking at his furious wife. The man was tall with messy blond hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a muggle leather jacket, a muggle blue shirt, muggle gray pants and muggle boots.

"Arthur!" His wife said angrily.

"Finally, sir, my name is Jackson Michaels." The man said calmly. "I am a represent to a the Academy of Elements. It is a secret school in America that Merlin created with my girlfriend's great some ancestor. Our headmaster chooses children that he would like especially to be in it. We teach the normal classes such as Potions or Transfiguration and then we teach how to control whichever elements you have and we have electives. The houses are Water, Earth, Fire, Air and Avatar. Avatar is all the elements combined. I myself am Air and Water ad the head of Air."

"Please Papa." Ginny begged. Arthur frowned before saying. "I want good grades, Ginerva." Ginny cheered wildly along with Fred and George who hooted. XXX Hermione XXX

Hermione Jeanine Granger was a patient, smart girl, Romania Mao-Ranter mused to herself as she sat patiently. Hermione was pretty with bushy brown hair, sparkling brown eyes and slight buck teeth. Romania had white hair in a neat bun, kind gray eyes and she wore a pair of gray dress pants, a white dress shirt, a black blazer and black pumps.

"My name is Romania Mao-Ranter." She said kindly. "I work for a magical school in America my husband created." Mr. Lance Granger choked on his orange juice and his wife, Laurene, patted on his back. "I am aware you did not know this exist and in mine and Hermione's world, you are called muggles."

"What do you mean, Ma'am?" Hermione asked. "You are a witch Hermione and I don't mean in a rude way." Laurene looked a little less offended for her daughter. "There is a closer school called Hogwarts but the headmaster is...manipulative. In his school, there are houses and he encourages fighting between my great, great, great granddaughter, Melinda."

"Excuse me?" Lance asked. "How old are you?" Both of his family smacked him.

"It's fine. I am over 2000 years old." At their astonished looks. "When I was merily 22 years old, my husband offended a powerful wizard. He cast a enchantment to make my husband and I never age." They really looked shocked. "This school is called the Academy of Elements. In a ritual, it does not hurt Lance, and it shows you what element or elements you may control. There are five houses: Water, Earth, Fire, Air and Avatar. Avatar is all four elements. I am the head of Avatar and controller of all four elements. Any questions?"

After quietly arguing, Hermione beamed and Laurene smiled. "Yes, how will we get there?"

XXX Neville XXX

Neville Jason Longbottom was deathly afraid of his grandmother, although this woman looked a bit scarier. His uncle was shot in the face with a stunner and this woman, Angelina Michaels and his godmother (where has she been). "I HAVE THE BLOODY PAPERS, YOU OLD BAT! NEVILLE IS COMING WITH ME AND HE WILL BE GOING TO MY OLD SCHOOL! BE GLAD I DON'T GO TO KINGSLEY AND KARLY!" She turned to Neville who shrunk. "Neville, dear, you look so handsome, like your father. But you've got your mother's eyes and nose."

She settled into a chair as everyone left. Neville got a rather good look at her. She was short and slightly chubby, not like a supermodel but not super fat. She had short, spiky black hair and mischievous onyx eyes. She wore a pair of black pants and a long sleeved black button up with a gray blazer and gray pumps.

"I am a professor at a secret school in America called the Academy of Elements. Through a ritual, I can't say sorry, you are delt through five houses: Water, Earth, Fire, Air or Avatar. Avatar is all four elements. In going to this school you will learn how to control your magic, control your element or elements and go into the Muggle world without revealing our world." There was a pop and a house elf wearing a nice gray scarf smiled brightly. "Mistress Michaels, Master Longbottom's thing are packed." A house elf with a nice green and gray striped scarf on said.

"Are they now? Thank you Bonky. Come nephew. We'll talk more at the school." He grinned and bounced upwards toward his godmother.

XXX Harry XXX Harry Potter didn't know what to accept when the man appeared at the door. He was odd with mischievous blue-gray eyes, pure white hair and a long pure white beard that tucked into his waistline. He wore dark green robes with a black fur underline and black boots.

His aunt and uncle tried to make him leave but the man froze them to their chairs and introduced himself as Merlin Ranter. The Merlin. How brilliant was that? Then he went on to explain about this awesome American school that let you use any element! Sure, a hat picked it out but still! And then he said he was Harry's new guardian! Brilliant! So here they were in front of a McDonalds, Merlin (or grandfather) had called it with a pretty black haired woman with blue gray eyes wearing a pair of skinny jeans (Americans.) and a loose gray shirt with gray flats.

"I'm Wino Ranter." She had introduced.

"Harry Potter." He had said.

"I'm Merlin." Grandfather had stated.

Wino had rolled her eyes. "I'm to History of Magic professor." Wino said calmly. "I am a fire and earth controller too. I bet you you'll end up in Earth."

"Avatar." Merlin smirked.

"Yeah, right, dad."

"Dad, Sis!" A voice yelled. A pretty girl with curly black hair with a blond boy with gray eyes and sharp features was waving. Another woman with white hair and gray eyes was with a pretty girl with brown hair and brown eyes. A man with messy blond hair and blue eyes was with a pretty girl with rich red hair and brown eyes. Finally a woman with black hair and black eyes was with a boy with blond hair and green eyes.

As the table widened (magic, Harry though excitedly) the people sat around. "This is Ariana Mao, my daughter and Draco Malfoy. My wife, Romania Mao-Ranter and Hermione Granger. Jackson Michaels and Ginny Weasley. Angelina Michaels and Neville Longbottom. Everyone, I am Merlin." Gasps. "This is my daughter, Wino and Harry James Potter." Ginny Weasley gaped and flushed and looked nervous to Jackson's amusement.

"Why are you so shocked?" Hermione frowned.

"Muggleborn, I'm guessing?" Draco drawled out. "He defeated the most evil dark lord in the history of dark lords when he was 1. Of course he's famous. I'm not surprised if he gets fan mail."

Ginny blushed at that making Draco smirk. "Oh." Harry mumbled, touching his scar which made Merlin look at them sternly.

"AT our school there we be no gaping or anything of that. Understand?"

"Yes sir." They said together. "Good, let's go to the castle, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Harry, Hermione, Neville, Draco and Ginny never went to the Hogwarts, instead they went to a secret academy deep into the forest of Montenegra in Southern California.

XXX The Sorting XXX

XXX Ginny XXX

"WELCOME ALL TO A NEW YEAR!" Merlin or Grandfather as they were asked to call him said with a wide grin. "I am Headmaster Merlin and today is a great day, is it not?" They was a yell of "Yes, it is, Headmaster" as he continued. "Right now we will do the sorting. For our first years you will be sorted by my old hat. It may pick one or two or even three elements but the first one it yells out will be your house. Romania."

His wife stood up and waved her hand. A chair with a wizards hat flew in and set in the middle off the room. The room was gorgeous. It was huge, could probably fit Ginny's house again 3 times and had five tables. The tables were dark cherry wood and had a flag for each one. The tableclothes were different colors: Water was blue, Earth was green, Fire was red, Air was yellow and Avatar was silver and gold.

"Macy Roberts!" A girl with blond hair walked up. "WATER AND AIR!" Water cheered as she hurried down.

"Liam Roberts!" A boy with blond hair walked up. "EARTH AND WATER!" Earth cheered as he ran to his new table.

"Draco Malfoy." Draco with his blinding blond hair strutted up.

XXX Draco XXX

"Hm, a would be Slytherin, hmm? You are smart, cunning good for water I suppose." The hat mused. "But you are also kind and smart deep down. Hmm, I say... WATER AND AIR!" Draco got off and went to the blue table where he was greeted by a silver haired girl with green eyes.

XXX Ginny XXX

"Nina Donovon!" A dark skinned girl with gray eyes hurried to it. "EARTH AND FIRE!"

"Anna Rivers!" A auburn haired girl with green eyes went to it. "AVATAR!" It was the first one and Anna smiled brightly as she went to it.

"Vanessa Rivers!" A blond girl with the same green eyes. "FIRE AND WATER!"

"Hermione Granger!" Hermione went up.

XXX Hermione XXX

"Hullo." I nearly jumped but relaxed soon. "Hello, I'm Hermione Jeanine Granger."

"I know. You are extremely smart with a thirst for knowledge. You are kind and considerate, although and rather brave...hmm, I say... WATER AND FIRE!" I went to Water happily sitting next to a red headed girl with bright gray eyes and Draco.

XXX Ginny XXX

"Gwen Romans!" A Chinese girl with gray eyes. "EARTH AND WATER!"

"Hannah Abbott!" A blond girl with pigtails. "AIR AND EARTH!"

"Neville Longbottom!" Neville nervously walked up.

XXX Neville XXX

"Hello."

"Hi." I thought.

"Nervous?"

"Yes."

"Hm, you are brave but kind. You are smart but cunning. Frankly, you belong in all four soo...AVATAR!"

XXX Ginny XXX

Neville went to Avatar with a relieved sigh.

"Luna Lovegood!" A dreamy looking girl with blond hair walked up. "WATER, AIR AND EARTH!"

"Harry Potter!" Harry walked up

XXX Harry XXX

"Harry Potter, well well well..." The hat chuckled. "Honor."

"Back to you, mate."

"Oh, English as well. The girls will be all over you. Anyway, you are brave but cunning. very cunning. You enjoy gardening. You hate water so that's out."

"Sorry mate."

"Hm, fire attracts you and you love playing with blowing devices, I apologise."

"What?"

"AVATAR!" Oh. Crap.

XXX Ginny XXX

Harry went to sit by them as it came down to three girls.

"Eve Rowen." A girl with orange hair and freckles bounced up. "FIRE AND AIR."

"Danielle Michaels!" A girl with blond hair and onyx eyes went up. "FIRE AND EARTH!"

"Ginny Weasley!" Ginny walked up.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Brave, hates fire, loves gardening, over protective and slight controlling mother (sorry)... hmm, I say... WATER AND EARTH!"

She went to sit by Hermione who was speaking to Draco.

"Hi!" Macy Roberts smiled brightly.

"Hullo. I'm Ginny."

"Macy! Aren't you excited?"

"Totally!" She beamed. She laughed. Ginny gasped as food appeared magically.

"Try the Cheeseburgers," Luna said dreamily. "They are quite good for American cuisine."

"HEY!" Macy laughed. That earned giggles from the other girls.

"I'm Ginny Weasley. This is Macy Roberts. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." Ginny introduced them. Hermione waved at her and Draco grinned.

"Hey Luna!" He said.

"Hello Draco, I see the wargles have finally left you alone." She said dreamily.

"Huh?" Macy asked.

"My father and Luna's father are associates. We usually see each other during Balls and formal occasions. She's the only kind Pureblood that I know. Like Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle...yuck." Draco wrinkled his nose.

Luna just giggled as they continued eating.

"YOU ARE NOW DISMISSED!" Merlin bellowed. "HAVE A WONDERFUL NIGHT SLEEP AND I HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL TOMORROW WITH A HAPPY SMILE ON YOUR FACE!"

Two older kids, a boy with dirty blond hair and grey eyes and a girl with short strawberry blond hair and green eyes, had them follow them after giving them each a card.

The five kids stayed together as they walked past hallways and stairs, doors upon doors and a few ghosts! They stopped at a door that had a water sign on it.

"Here is where you'll be getting your tattoo." Wendy, the girl stated. Seeing their confused looks she said with a smile, "It hurts for a microsecond. Whatever elements you will have will go across your upper back." She said calmly. She pulled out a card and held it up. The door scanned it and they were welcomed into a small room that had a water floor with a long bridge going across to a table.

"You will go up to the table and hold your card right side up. It will scan it and you will cut your palm and drop two drops of blood. The pain will fade and then whatever classes you need to go to will allow you in without scanning your card. It's simply for driving school cars, school field trips and fun things. Macy Anna Roberts first." Macy stepped up and did what she was told. She came back down a second later with a grin on her face.

"Draco Orion Malfoy." Malfoy did the same.

"Hermione Jeanine Granger." Hermione did that happily.

"Luna Marina Lovegood." Luna went up and did it.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley." I went up nervously and held up my card. It scanned it and a knife appeared. I cut my palm and let two drops fall into the water. Pain shot through my upper back then it faded. I walked back and they grinned.

"Good job! I feel sorry for the Avatar kids. There's is a lot painfuller I here. Come on now, let's go." I felt worry spike up for Neville and Harry.

They stopped at a wall that had water falling down it. Jonny, the boy, held up his card. A blue scan came over it.

"Jonathan Darien Fields." A robotic voice stated. "6th year. Blond hair. Grey eyes. Water and air." A door appeared and they all stepped through.

The common room was large with a glass floor that had water underneath it. Fishes, dolphins and sharks along with other marine life swam under it. There was comfy blue and white couches and two armchairs and a long white table. A small aquarium stood against the wall and the room was lit up with blue lights.

"Ginevra, your room is Room 2f. Hermione, your room is 4f. Luna, yours is Room 3f. Macy, yours is Room 5f. Draco, yours is Room 4e." Wendy stated as they showed them their rooms.

"Well, have a nice night. Your robes have been custom stitched with your elements."Wendy said calmly. "On Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays we wear sea blue and silver and on Tuesdays and Thursdays we were navy blue and white. Have a nice night."

Ginny gave a dizzy smile as she plopped down on her sea blue comforter. "Woah." She murmured in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Harry, Hermione, Neville, Draco and Ginny never went to the Hogwarts, instead they went to a secret academy deep into the forest of Montenegra in Southern California.

A/N: Hey guys, I'm probably just going to show you the general classes this chapter and then I will skip to the Triwizard Tournament. My pairing wil probably be: Hermione/Draco (wait til Pansy sees her Draky poo dating a mudblood); Luna/Neville. Harry/Ginny.

XXX Classes XXX

XXX Harry's POV XXX

I woke up to the sound of Neville banging on my door. "Harry! Wake up! We have thirty minutes and I'd like to get some breakfast!" The chubbier boy yelled.

Harry groggily got up and threw on a red t-shirt with a lightening bolt on it and a pair of jeans. He stumbled outside to Neville who was clad in a grey sweatshirt and jeans.

"Finally!" The boy moaned. "I'm starving! We're gonna miss David and Anna too!" David Right and Anna Westover were two kids they had met the night before. David was a year older than them with dark brown hair and green eyes and Anna was two years older than them with dyed blue hair and bright blue eyes.

Harry laughed as he grabbed a map issued to all new students. "Alright." He said calmly as they walked out of the room, the painting of Arthur Pendragon waving goodbye to them. "We have to go down two stories, make one left, two rights and another left." They did do just that and ended up in the mess hall.

They waved at the rest of their friends as they padded over next to the older kids.

"Hey kiddos." Anna greeted, her slight Australian accent poking in.

"Hey." They said together. Harry bit into an apple sleepily as Professor Mao-Ranter gave him a sheet of paper. He ran his eyes over it and gave a sleepy grin.

"I have Water Manipulation with Professor Indigo Philippe." Neville muttered to himself.

"I have Earth Manipulation with Professor Diane Witherby." Harry said looking at the head table where the African woman was talking with the Charms teacher animatedly.

"I have Herbology with Professor Alanna Sprite." Anna grumbled.

"Astronomy with the Headmaster!" David said excitedly. "Uh, sorry." He added seeing Anna's acid glare.

"Whatever." The rocker/punk girl said offhandedly. "Bit off advice; Professor Philippe is laid back and easy going unless you don't try. He hates people who don't try. Professor Witherby is strict but really fair and kind. She hates lazy people and people who turn in their homework late."

"Thanks." The younger boys said together.

"We better go." Neville muttered. "Earth is a story below water." They grudgingly (Harry) stood up and started towards there.

15 minutes later Harry was at Earth Manipulation. He sat next to Ginny who grinned at him. "No Neville?" She asked.

"Water Manipulation." Harry explained. Ginny grinned.

"So is Luna." Ginny smirked. At Harry's confused gaze she explained her new friend.

Harry gave a chuckle. "Very nice."The doors swung open to reveal a man. He was obviously their teacher with handsome facial features, rich dark hair, darkly tanned skin and caramel colored eyes. He wore a black suit with a dark green and black tie.

"Welcome." He said calmly, eyes flickering over his students. "My name is Professor Indigo Philippe. I will be teaching you the precise art of Water Manipulation or otherwise known as..." He flickered his hands up and a water spiral shot up. "...waterbending." There were awed gasps. "This is a precise and unique ability and I expect everyone to treat it as such." He snapped his fingers and a puddle of water appeared in front of them.

"You will _try _and hopefully succeed at forming a ball of water." A sign was pulled down to show hand movements. "Follow step by step." He said firmly. "Begin." Harry nervously looked up at the sign. Step One: Put your hand over the puddle. He did that. Step Two: Bring your hand up, fingers twisting. He froze as the water followed. He felt his tattoo tingling. Step Three: Twirl your fingers upwards and flatten it down underneath the ball. Step Four: Twirl other hand above the ball. Then the ball fell. He grimaced.

"Good job, Mr. Potter!" Professor Philippe was beaming at him. Harry realized no one had lifted their water puddle yet. "10 points to Avatar." Grins were shot his way as Ginny shoved his shoulder lightly.

He started again.

Flatten. Upward twist. Flatten. Twirl. Step Five: Cup one hand underneath and twirl one over it. By Harry's ninth try he had gotten it. He along with Ginny, a pretty blond girl named Vanessa and a handsome boy named Liam had managed to get it.

"Good job; good job. I will see you all next week and I want a two page essay on the element of water!" Their teacher yelled.

"That was so much fun!" Ginny squealed. "I can't believe you though. That was amazing." Eyes glittering they bounced to a class they shared, Earth Manipulation. They passed Neville the way there.

"Hey mates." He grinned looking tired. "I'm off the Air Manipulation. You'll have fun in Earth! Professor Witherby is really nice!" They smiled at him as they entered their class which had no chairs or tables, and was covered in dust, dirt and grime. A stocky African woman had braided black hair and rich brown skin. Dark brown eyes gleamed from her thick eyelashes and she wore a muddy green tank top, black sweatpants and green tennis shoes.

"Welcome to Earth Manipulation, punks!" She said gruffly, a crooked grin on her face. "Earth is about being steady. Firm. Not like Twinkletoes Michaels." She stated with a grin. "You have to be connected to the earth so off goes the shoes and socks." She herself took off her shoes and socks and they students followed.

"Stomp." She ordered. Feeling slightly foolish, Harry did so. He was shocked to feel the earth underneath him. Like he could feel it. At Ginny's gasp, he figured she felt it too.

"Good job. Now, you feel the vibrations, right? Alright. That is how you connect with earth. Next, cupcakes, you will get three pebbles." At this pebbles appeared floating in front of them. "Try to float it or twist it or combine them." She ordered. "Begin."

At the end of the hour Harry and Ginny were tired and sleepy with combines and twisted rocks. "Have a nice day, cupcakes!" The teacher said cheerfully.

Several hours later they were done with school for the day enjoying the fact that they controlled the elements.


End file.
